


she’s in control

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 22: Pegging (I did not like the actual prompts for today)“Well Gabriel, by the look of it, you seem to already be enjoying yourself quite a bit.”





	she’s in control

Nathalie adjusted the harness. She had a huge grin on her face the entire time. As she made sure everything sat where it should, and there wasn’t anything loose, the otherwise fully naked woman turned around to face Gabriel. The man was lying on their bed, member hard, and a lust in his eyes that Nathalie could see from miles away. She know this would be fun.

“Well Gabriel, by the look of it, you seem to already be enjoying yourself quite a bit.”

She took a few steps closer, and let her fingers run over Gabriel’s naked torso, lightly, and it gave Gabriel a ticklish sensation that he knew so well, Nathalie’s teases were the best.

So the man smiled.

“It seems like it, and I will if you keep this up.”

“Well, don’t forget that today I’m the one in control,  _ sir _ .”

Being called sir made Gabriel’s cheeks redden slightly, and he spread his legs for Nathalie. Precum were leaking from his member, and his entrance had been lubed by the man moments ago, making him ready. He didn’t want to waste any more time.

“I wouldn’t dare to, trust me dear. This is too good to miss.”

Well, Nathalie didn’t need to hear more, so she leaned forward, holding the strapon with one hand for help, before slowly inserting it into Gabriel. The man moaned, and so did Nathalie, as the harness touched her clit.

And she didn’t give Gabriel time to adjust, because she knew he liked it fast. With immense power, she thrusted into the man once, and then immediately picked up the pace, hitting his prostate with every one of them. Gabriel moaned with every thrust, and Nathalie loved the feeling of being the one to give it to him. She leaned forwards as she thrusted, their chests touching. 

Oh, how she loved to be in control.


End file.
